


Shepherd's Crook

by aenor_llelo



Series: For A Diamond Is A Marveled Thing [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cactus Steven Has A Name, Fluff, Gemsong, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s06e10 Prickly Pair, Sky Spire, Steven Being A Good Dad, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo
Summary: The blooming shadow of a Diamond lives up among the Sky Spire.orSteven visits his kids.
Series: For A Diamond Is A Marveled Thing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604959
Comments: 22
Kudos: 675





	Shepherd's Crook

**Author's Note:**

> As this work is part of a series, it is recommended to read the previous installments for full understanding.

* * *

His breath does not stutter the way it once did as a child, suddenly warped into the thin mountain air. The warp pad has been cleaned recently, moss and brush cleared away. There is a sturdy, tall, glassy gazebo sheltering it now- a new and mandatory addition to most warp pads after all the wayward snow last winter. The path beyond is trampled down, embedded with aged, smooth cobblestone. In its rustic but newly restored state, Gems have begun to pass through here again, colorful streamers and shells wrapped about the trees in a show of fondness for the ancient place.

He is, for a moment, selfishly grateful that there are no Gems here right now, and walks further on towards the shadow of the Sky Spire.

The little mountain goats here are silky haired in whites, creams, and silvers, eyes swimming with the opalescent sheen of Diamond's aura. This was where the fruits of the former human zoo were first cultivated, leaving the animals that ate it with glossy coats and a vigor in their step. The cheerfully blank face of Steven Jr. shuffles out from the tall grass like an old friend, experimentally snuffling at Lion's mane. The old goat's fur is braided with tassels, matching the Diamond colors of the little blanket draped on its back.

He finds what he's looking for at the foot of the spire. An unbalanced hulking body, split at its chest like a conjoined twin, five giant hands pawing at the string tied around a tree branch. Five babyish echoes of his own face swivel around to him. Soft young voices call out to him. " _Steven_?"

"Hello, Casimir."

" _Hello Casimir!_ " He echoes back. " _Hi Casimir! Hello! Hi, hi!_ " Three legs lumber and stagger towards him, shaking out stray leaves. His voice is soft and small like a child, missing the angry growl it had when he was first made. " _Hi Steven! "_ The name Casimir was still new to the young thing, repeating it to himselves as though testing it. 

(Casimir. Not 'Cactus Steven'. Not 'Steven but a plant', not 'Steven but worse', not 'copy of Steven'. Casimir needed only to be himself and no one else.)

There's a fuzzy white wool growing around his heads and shoulders now, nestling his flowers like grass. The spines are shorter, sturdier. Ten black squinting eyes look to Lion. " _Wha!_ "

"That's Lion. He's a friend."

One of Casimir's hands points back to his pink flowers, another at Lion's pink fur. " _Like me?_ "

"Yes, like you. Lion is older than you, but he was made like you were." Kind of like brothers. And isn't that a funny thought? Two brothers, a cactus and a lion. Casimir reaches a hand towards Lion's face.

Steven can't help the momentary stripe of pink flashing on his face. "Wait, be careful-"

" _Okay! Is okay._ " Casimir raises the hand back towards him. The spines flatten, raise, flatten again. " _Is okay_." Lion sniffs at the hand and leans into it. " _Hi Lion. Hi Casimir. Hi Lion._ "

"Did you figure that out by yourself? That's so smart! You did very well!" 

" _Ye!_ " 

They rest for a while at the foot of the spire's path. Steven clips the stray roots growing out of Casimir's legs and helps braid wayward tassels into his wool.

"Oh, I had some things for you."

Lion lowers his head as Steven pulls out a long shepherds crook- far taller than him, but just tall enough for Casimir. The root of the handle is tied with little flowery beads, jangling when Casimir shakes it.

"To help you walk better. You can also use it to reach things that are far away, or grab something without using your hands."

Casimir's first steps with it are hesitant, but steady. The awed look on his faces as he stands up straight for the first time is thanks enough. With his newfound balance, they climb the steps of the spire.

Casimir's gemsong is stilted, still limited to parroting what other's say, but they talk nonetheless. They talk about trees, and colors, and Steven Jr.'s many, many little goat kids. The names of Gems, and the ones that give Casimir little bracelets and necklaces to wear. At the top of the spire, Lion laps at the still water.

Steven drops his second gift into confused hands.

"A warp whistle. So you can go wherever you like." Casmir waves it about, hearing the wind pass through it, before stuffing the thing sideways in his mouth.

"Oh, sweetie, no." He reaches back into Lion's mane, fishing for his ukulele. "Here. I'll show you. _Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do_..."

=<>=

Casimir walks back with him to the warp pad. Steven doesn't need to shield himself with pink in order for them to hug each other this time. Casimir reaches up among his own heads and plucks another flower, bringing it down to Steven.

"It's beautiful. I'll be sure to put it with the others."

" _Other?_ "

"I keep every single one."

There's a smile on every one of Casimir's faces as Steven warps away.

=<>=

The flower comes to life with a kiss, blinking beady eyes on its leaves, waving four stumpy legs, and joins all the others.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Casimir- simultaneously meaning "proclamation of peace" and "destroyer of glory".
> 
> Era 3 gems spoil the heck out of the wildlife. Like pets, but the pets belong to everybody.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comment, critique, and despaired cries all welcome.
> 
> Join the Discord server for draft bits, behind the scenes nonsense, yearning questions of my questionable literary choices, and future stories.
> 
> https://discord.gg/xdhnqKj
> 
> This series now has a dedicated written timeline for the curious in the series companion guide, which is the last "fic" listed in the series page.


End file.
